Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents control system for outputting various multimedia contents and a method for sharing codec information among multimedia devices playing the multimedia contents in the system and, particularly, the present invention relates to a method for multimedia devices to share codec information per device so as play multimedia contents shared through Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) function.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, multimedia contents playback function is integrated into diverse devices such as smartphone, MP3, Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), Home manager, and notebook. Also, it is likely that the multimedia contents encoded with different codecs are shared among multimedia devices.
As the High Definition (HD) broadcast service is provided, the multimedia contents become large in large volume. Such multimedia contents are required to be played by portable terminals with small displays as well as television (TV). In order to accomplish this, the diverse multimedia contents scattered on the network have to be transcoded with a codec to be suitable for the corresponding multimedia playback environment in resolution and size before being transmitted to the terminals.